


Falling for Love

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breakfast, Forehead Kisses, Gay Pride, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Other, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to a Pride march. Ineffable Husbands. Established relationship. Mostly fluff, a little bit of angst and hurt/comfort. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Falling for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am, unfortunately, an American. I think that should be a disclaimer on all of my fics for British fandoms, in case some of my lingo is wrong. But I digress.

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

Falling for Love

……….

“Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale called across the kitchen. It had been ten years since they had become an official couple, and they had been living together in the flat above the bookshop since the moment they confessed their love for each other a few days after the failed apocalypse.

“Yes, angel?” Crowley called from the sitting room. He was sprawled across the sofa watching the news while Aziraphale made breakfast. Crowley would do anything for the angel, but Aziraphale was very particular about his food, and he was a much better cook than the demon.

“Would you come here for a moment, please?”

Unable to deny his angel anything, Crowley turned off the tv and strutted into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale from behind, kissing a spot behind the angel’s ear, causing him to shiver.

Crowley smiled against the angel’s skin, turning him around so they were facing each other, the demon’s arms still wrapped loosely around Aziraphale’s waist. “What can I do for you?” he asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

Aziraphale swatted at Crowley’s arm playfully. “I just wanted you to help me stir the pancake batter.”

“As you wish.” Crowley pecked a kiss on Aziraphale’s nose before letting go of him and reaching for the bowl.

“You know, Crowley, I never pegged you as such a romantic before we got together.” Aziraphale commented, stirring some scrambled eggs in a pan.

“Well, there was a lot that I kept hidden from you.” Crowley replied, leaning against the counter and whisking the batter. “Do you know how hard it is to hide your love from someone who can sense love?”

“No, I can’t imagine.” Aziraphale muttered. He turned from the pan and gently took the bowl from Crowley’s hands, leaning into the demon’s chest and kissing him lovingly. “I’m sorry that you felt you had to hide that from me, Crowley.” Aziraphale trailed a finger across Crowley’s jawline.

“I’m sorry too, angel. I wish we’d had more time like this.” Crowley leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale again, using a demonic miracle to turn off the burner on the stove so the eggs wouldn’t burn.

“It’s my fault, Crowley. I made you think that I hated you…”

“I never thought that, Aziraphale. I never thought that you hated me.” Crowley pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s. “I knew you would never admit it, but I also knew that you considered us friends. I don’t want you to think that you ever hurt me by saying some of the things that you did. I knew you didn’t mean them.” He whispered.

“But I still said them…”

“And I never took them seriously, angel. I know you were scared of Heaven’s wrath.” Crowley interrupted, tightening his grip on Aziraphale’s waist. “Nevertheless, I forgive you.” He tenderly kissed his angel’s forehead.

“I don’t deserve you…”

“You deserve better.” Crowley interrupted again. “And yet, here we are.” He grinned, kissing Aziraphale lovingly.

“I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale muttered.

Crowley grinned, never tired of hearing that from his love. “I love you too, angel. Always.” He pulled back slightly. “In fact, why don’t we go to that Pride parade in central London this afternoon?”

“Crowley, we’re not gay. We don’t have genders…”

“But we both present as men, angel, so the humans see us as a gay couple. Come on, I think it will be fun. We can celebrate our love for each other.” Crowley interrupted again, grinning.

“You’re right, Crowley, it will be fun.” Aziraphale pulled out of the embrace and turned forward the cold eggs on the stove, using a miracle to warm them up before scooping them onto plates. He took the pancake batter off the counter and started ladling it into the skillet on the stove. “We’d better eat well to make sure we don’t get hungry in the middle of the march, dear.”

“Angel, we’re celestial beings. We don’t actually need human food to survive.” Crowley grinned, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s apron-clad waist and kissing his temple.

“Yes, but it’s delicious, and I have become accustomed to eating it regularly. I’ll get peckish!”

……….

“Aziraphale, is that really what you’re wearing?” Crowley was scanning the angel up and down from behind the open closet door. He was wearing the exact same suit that he always wore.

“Is there a problem?” Aziraphale asked, frowning.

“No, you look fine. I just figured you would be a little more extravagant. Most people wear rainbows to Pride parades.

Aziraphale sighed loudly before snapping his fingers. His tartan bowtie changed to a rainbow pattern.

Crowley grinned widely. “Beautiful.” He muttered, making Aziraphale blush. “Now, for my grand entrance!”

Crowley stepped out from behind the door, and Aziraphale blushed even more. He was wearing tight, ripped black skinny jeans, black snakeskin boots, and a black leather jacket over a brightly colored rainbow crop top. He had used a miracle to grow out his hair past his shoulders, and it was tied into a big, loose bun sitting on the top of his head. He had a rainbow flag wrapped around his shoulders and clasped together with something that was shaped like his snake tattoo.

“Well, what do you think?” Crowley twirled, picking up his sunglasses off the end table of their bed and hanging them on the front of his rainbow shirt.

Aziraphale, noticing that his mouth was hanging open slightly, snapped it shut. “You look lovely, dear. that was not what I expected, though.” He grinned, forcing the blush back from his cheeks.

“Well, I’ve been going around dressing like a cisgender man for so long, I think it’s time to spice things up. I’m fighting the gender binary, angel.” Crowley said. “Men can wear whatever they want, whenever they want.”

Aziraphale reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Crowley.

“I love you.”

“We’ve already went over this today, angel.” Crowley said, grinning widely. “I love you too.”

Crowley wrapped an arm around Aziraphale’s waist and led then downstairs into the bookshop, putting his sunglasses on as they walked outside.

“You know, dear, you probably don’t have to wear your sunglasses. People will assume you’re wearing contacts.” Aziraphale whispered, leaning into Crowley’s side. “You know how I love to see your eyes.”

“Yes, well, I don’t particularly like the humans seeing my eyes, angel. You know that.” Crowley slowed down so he could bend and kiss Aziraphale. He let his sunglasses slide to the end of his nose so he could look his angel in the eyes. “I’ll take them off as soon as we get home, love. I promise.”

“I should hope so.” Aziraphale smiled, starting to walk again. If they kept stopping to kiss each other, they would never make it to the march. “Do you think we should drive, Crowley?” he asked quietly.

“There won’t be anywhere to park. It’s only two miles, and the march doesn’t start for a little over an hour, and it should take us less than an hour to get there.” Crowley explained. He pulled his arm away from Aziraphale’s waist, reaching down to interlock their fingers.

They walked the rest of the way almost entirely in silence, their clasped hands swinging between them. They made it to the beginning of the parade about twenty minutes before it was set to start. They situated themselves at the edge of the group.

When it started, Crowley couldn’t help but smile. He loved the Earth, he loved all of his Mother’s creations. He had Fallen, yes, but he had not Fallen because he did not love the humans. He loved them with every bit of himself that wasn’t busy loving Aziraphale. He had spent so long being resentful that he never stopped to think whether or not his Fall was a good thing.

If he had not Fallen, he never would have met Aziraphale. If he had never meat Aziraphale, he would have never fallen in love. And if he had never fallen in love with his beautiful angel, they never would have stopped the apocalypse, and the world and the humans would no longer exist.

Crowley grinned, leaning down and kissing Aziraphale. “I’m so glad that we met. We stopped the apocalypse because we couldn’t stand the thought of not being together for the rest of eternity. That’s the greatest love story I have ever heard.” He yelled over the chants of the crowd. “I love you so much, more than anything, angel.”

“I think we have already been over this, my dear.” Aziraphale grinned up at his wily demon. “We saved the world because of love. I think God would be proud of us.” He squeezed Crowley’s hand. “I love you too, Crowley. I will always love you.”

Crowley smiled down at his angel. Their love saved the universe, and he had a feeling that it would outlast everything else in the world. And he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, God had planned all of this when she had let him Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I have been struggling to find the motivation to continue writing, especially since I have gotten hardly any kudos, likes, or reviews on my last ten or so fics. So, if you enjoyed this story, please, please, please leave a kind review. Reviews motivate me to continue creating content for everyone to enjoy. Thank you for reading!


End file.
